Pessoas que transcedem o tempo
by Giigi
Summary: Naruto volta de seu treinamento com Jiraya apos 4 anos fora da vila, e se depara com um grande mistério que pode mudar sua vida! [PARADA]
1. A Volta para a Vila

Essa fic acontece depois dos três anos que naruto saiu para treinar com jiraya, eu não li o mangá a partir daí, então não liguem se não tiver nada a ver com o que acontece n.n'' na verdade essa fic poderia acontecer a qualquer momento, mas eu quero que o Naruto tenha 15 anos XD e que ele também esteja mais forte... Bem...Só estou atrasando vocês com isso u.u então...Vamos a fic! Mas antes...

**Disclaimer:** Plaquinha: "naruto não me pertence, mas o shika-kun sim!".

**Legenda: **Nome: fala

* * *

**A Volta para a vila**

Depois de três longos anos de treinamento fora de vila, finalmente tinha voltado para casa. Pouco tinha mudado, seus antigos companheiros de luta já haviam se tornado jounins na maioria e Tsunade-sama ainda era Hokage. Depois de encontrar a maioria de seus amigos, resolveu ir para casa e descansar um pouco, afinal, três anos depois a casa deveria estar uma bagunça. Dirigiu-se a seu quarto, e ficou surpreso quando percebeu que ele estava em perfeita ordem, coisa que não era muito normal a Naruto.

Naruto: parece que alguém andou arrumando isso enquanto eu estive fora...

Disse ele se dirigindo a cozinha, para comer alguma coisa. Era incrível como a casa estava arrumada... agora que percebera que havia um tapete na sala e que a parede de seu quarto era azul, e não o tom acinzentado com o qual havia se acostumado. Abriu a geladeira e se deparou comum grande vazio!

Naruto: parece que não cuidaram tão bem assim daqui '' bem, então vamos comer na barraquinha de remem!

E assim foi, estranhando alguns olhares curiosos a ele enquanto passeava pela rua até chegar na barriquinha (eu realmente não consigo lembrar o nome u.u).

Naruto: ano-san! Ano-san! Me vê um ramen!

Tio: hoho, naruto, quanto tempo hein? Você foi treinar não foi?

Disse enquanto pedia ao cozinheiro um ramen

Naruto: fui sim! E agora eu estou muito mais forte do que qualquer um aqui em Konoha!

Falou fazendo a pose "Nice guy" de Lee

Tio: hehe n.n aqui está seu ramen

Naruto: itadakimatsu!

obrigada pela comida, ou algo do gênero

Naruto estava comendo, quando alguém se aproximou do balcão tirando a atenção do ninja. O sujeito estava com um capuz preto, impossibilitando qualquer um de identificá-lo. Ele estava segurando um pacote e pediu somente uma porção de 4 suchis. Comeu rapidamente e saiu, deixando apenas o pacote no balcão. A essa hora naruto também já havia terminado o primeiro ramen e já estava prestes a devorar o segundo, quando percebeu o pacote.

Naruto: ano-san! Seu pacote!

Mas o sujeito já havia saído da barraquinha e seguia em direção ao escritório da Hokage. naruto agarrou o pacote e saiu correndo atrás do sujeito.

Naruto: tio! Depois eu volto e termino de comer!

Tio: tá i.i

Naruto foi em direção ao escritório da Tsunade-sama, mas tinha perdido o sujeito de vista. Subiu rapidamente as escadas e se deparou com Shizune.

Shizune: ah! Naruto! Já voltou!

Naruto: já, né?

Shizune: o que você esta fazendo aqui?

Naruto: eu...

Ele pensou em falar que vira um sujeito estranho indo nessa direção, mas achou que isso iria preocupar demais Shizune e Tsunade-sama, então resolveu inventar outra coisa.

Naruto: eu...Eu vim ver a vovó-Tsunade '

Shizune: ah tá... e o que esse pacote nas suas mãos?

Naruto: (só agora percebendo que ainda estava segurando o pacote) ah... Isso? Isso é só um presentinho pra vovó-Tsunade... Hehe

Disse meio sem jeito, tentando esconder o pacote

Shizune: ah sim... Bem... Ela está meio ocupada agora, mas tenho certeza que será um prazer para ela te receber... Quer que eu a chame?

Naruto: não... Não precisa, vou fazer uma surpresa.

Assim eles se despediram. Shizune foi em direção a porta de saída e naruto seguiu caminho pelo corredor, sem saber muito bem o que fazer. Foi andando ate chegar a porta que se diferenciava das outras. Normalmente elas eram marrom escuro e tinham a maçaneta dourada. Mas essa. Essa era de um tom muito mais sombrio e a maçaneta era prateada. Levado pela curiosidade ele abriu a porta e se deparou com uma sala muito diferente das outras do escritório.

A sala tinha uma janela bem grande, que dava para a parte de trás do prédio. A janela estava fechada e as grandes cortinas que a cobriam também, deixando o ambiente um tanto quanto sombrio. Num canto da sala havia uma estante com muitos livros e alguns objetos antigos muito empoeirados, assim como o resto da sala. perto da estante havia uma armadura ninja, pela qual naruto ficou fascinado. Ele deixou o pacote que ainda segurava em uma mesinha preta, que ficava no centro da sala, entre duas poltronas também pretas. E se dirigiu a armadura para examiná-la melhor.

Naruto: sugoi! Isso parece ter pertencido a um grande ninja! Isso é realmente fascinante...Quem será que era o dono dessa armadura...?

Falou baixinho para si mesmo. Ele se aproximou mais um pouco e leu umas inciais na parte de trás da armadura.

Naruto: Q.H? Será que essa armadura pertenceu ao quarto hokage?

Pessoa: sim. Essa armadura pertenceu a Yondaime, assim como tudo nessa sala.

Naruto ficou surpreso com a resposta, não sabia que mais alguém estava no cômodo. Virando-se se surpreendeu.

Naruto: E-ero sennin? O que o senhor faz aqui?

Jiraya: eu é que pergunto! Quem te deu permissão para entrar nessa sala?

Naruto: é que eu...

Depois de contar toda a historia do sujeito e do pacote para seu sensei, os dois sentaram nas poltronas e fitaram o pacote na mesinha a sua frente.

Jiraya: essa sala... Era o escritório do Quarto. É um tanto quanto curioso que você tenha vindo parar aqui, com tantos lugares nesse prédio para ir, você veio parar bem... aqui.

Naruto: por que é estranho?

Jiraya: é que...

Parou, pareceu pensar melhor no que ia dizer e continuou.

Jiraya: é que... Ninguém vem aqui, a mais de 15 anos...

Naruto: quinze... Anos... Isso explica tanta poeira!

Jiraya: (gota) é... Mas, mudando de assunto, o que é que tem nesse pacote?

Naruto: ah! Esse pacote era o que estava com o sujeito de capuz...

Jiraya: e... Por que você ainda não abriu?

Naruto: por que eu pretendia devolver ao dono o.o

Jiraya: é...Parece que você amadureceu nesses anos...hehe

Naruto: o que você está querendo insinuar, Ero-sennin!

Jiraya: hehe, nada ué, só que o naruto de três anos atrás já teria aberto o pacote há muito tempo...''

Naruto ¬¬

Jiraya: mas bem, voe não vai abrir não?

Naruto: parece que não vou encontrar o dono mesmo né?

Disse ele desamarrando o barbante que segurava o papel de embrulho. Quando tirou todo o papel que cobria o pacote, viu um cartão que estava escrito...

Naruto: "use somente quando uma pessoa de importância precisar de você"

Leu em voz alta, fitando o pacote a sua frente.

Naruto: o que isso quer dizer ero-sennin?

Jiraya: que você só deve usar o que está no pacote quando alguém precisar da sua ajuda?

Naruto: é... Deve ser isso... Mas... Vamos logo ver o que está no pacote por que estou ficando curioso!

Ele acabou de abrir o pacote e dentro dele só havia outro papel. Que também havia alguma coisa escrita, mas eles não conseguiam ler, pois estava em outra língua que eles não conheciam.

Naruto: é... Parece que pregaram uma peça em mim...

Jiraya: você quer mesmo saber o que está escrito?

Naruto: de preferência ¬¬

Jiraya: venha comigo...

Os dois saíram da sala e fecharam a porta cuidadosamente para não fazer barulho, e foram correndo para a saída, com apenas o papel que estava dentro do pacote nas mãos. Quando já estavam fora do prédio do escritório, naruto resolveu falar.

Naruto: alias, ero-sennin, como sabia que estava lá?

Jiraya: ah? Bem... foi só um palpite, a um tempo, eu gostava de passar por aquela sala e achei que você estaria lá depois de você correndo para dentro do prédio.

Naruto: ah...

Eles continuaram correndo ate chegar em um pequeno prédio de apenas dois andares. P prédio parecia ser bem antigo, e a pintura de suas paredes estava descascando.

Jiraya: por aqui

Os dois entraram numa porta e se depararam com um corredor. Foram andando até chegar a uma estreita escada de ferro, que estava meio enferrujada e não parecia ser muito resistente.

Naruto: ero-sennin, para onde estamos indo? Tem certeza que essa escada agüenta a gente?

Jiraya: não fala. Siga-me.

E assim o fez. No final da escada havia mais um corredor, dessa vez pequeno e com uma porta no final. O sennin seguiu ate a porta e esperou naruto alcançá-lo.

Jiraya: a partir daqui, é tudo um segredo entre nós tá?

Naruto:... Tá...

Jiraya adentrou na sala que a porta levava e naruto foi atrás. Era um pequeno cômodo com umas estantes com livro e um pequeno sofá com uma mesinha ao lado, onde podia encontrar uma caixinha que devia ter mais de 20 anos.

Jiraya: sente-se aqui, eu já volto.

E saiu da sala, deixando um naruto curioso e ao mesmo tempo surpreso. Ele examinou um pouco mais a sala. Em um canto havia uma escrivaninha com alguns papeis em cima e uma cadeira trás. Ao lado da escrivaninha havia uma janela, que dava para a parte de trás da vila onde daria para vilas vizinhas. As paredes estavam sujas e tudo estava um tanto quanto empoeirado. Quase uma hora depois, Jiraya apareceu com uma pessoa ao seu calcanhar. Os dois entraram na sala e Jiraya deu um passo para o lado, deixando a pessoa a vista.

Jiraya: naruto, eis aqui uma pessoa muito importante, seu único parente vivo, essa pessoa é...

* * *

oie! sentiram a minha falta? (pessoas: nao!) i.i mas eu voltei! (TT) mas dessa vez nao vou vir com comedias engracadas e bakas (eram pra se engracadas?) i.i tah... eu venho com essa fic de misterio e aventura eh sobre naruto e o Quarto, e como eu ainda nao vi nenhuma fic assim por aqui, resolvi escrever como jiraya-sama disse (nao o jiraya de naruto, meu anime jiraya-sama '') ninguem sabe nada sobre o quarto, entao eu resolvi escrever sobre ele o (aahh... -desapontadas-) dessa vez nao vai ter muita comedia, mas com naruto eh impossivel nao ter comendias XD, eh issu entao, espero que vcs tenham gostado dessa cap, pq ficou meio grandinhu eu acho '' e eu deixei a fala do jiraya pela metade pq era o unico momento de suspense que eu chei descente XD eh issu... xau! ateh o proximo cap! o/

Aoshi Gigi


	2. Segredos, Suspense e uma Nova Jornada

**Último capítulo:**

Jiraya: naruto, eis aqui uma pessoa muito importante, seu único parente vivo, essa pessoa é...

* * *

**Segredos, Suspense e uma Nova Jornada**

Naruto: é...?

Jiraya: é sua prima

Prima: o-ohayo... U-uzumaki-san...

Naruto: e-eu tenho uma prima? E por que ninguém nunca me falou sobre ela? E o que tem a ver o que estava escrito no bilhete com ela? E... Ero-sennin! Para de babar em cima da garota!

Jiraya se ajeitou e mostrou o sofá para a garota loira de lhos azuis sentar. Ela era muito parecida com Naruto. Apesar de ser sua prima. Naruto se admirou com a beleza da menina que aparentava ter 17 ou 18 anos. Seus cabelos iam até metade das costas. Eram lisos e brilhosos, os raios de sol que entravam pela janela deixavam-nos ainda mais cintilantes. Naruto se aproximou de Jiraya, deixando a garota sentada no sofá.

Naruto: ela é... Muito linda...

Pensou alto

Jiraya: é, não é? Mas ela é sua prima, hein!

Naruto: eu não sou igual a você!

Disse já gritando, chamando a atenção da menina, que os olhou com cara de interrogação.

Naruto: mas, então. O que ela tem a ver com o papel?

Jiraya: ah sim! Há 15 anos ela teve que sair da vila, e foi morar em uma vila distante, em outro país com os pais dela. Varias vezes eu os visitei, mas depois de um tempo, quando eu saí para minha jornada, perdi contato. Quando eu vi o bilhete reconheci um antigo código da família Uzumaki, que era usado nas missões para que os inimigos não descobrissem suas táticas. Depois de pensar um pouco eu consegui decifrar o bilhete, vi que era o endereço da casa de Yukari, é o nome dela é Yukari se eu não te disse...

Naruto: é, você não tinha dito...

Jiraya: hehe... Assim eu fui até lá e descobri que, seus tios morreram há uns 10 anos, em uma batalha na vila. Assim sua prima foi criada por amigos da família, e assim que soube que era ela a última dos Uzumakis tirando você, pedi permissão para trazê-la ate Konoha e apresentá-la ao seu primo, no caso, você.

Naruto: hum... E... POR QUE NINGUÉM ME FALOU DELA ANTES!

Jiraya: POR QUE NINGUÉM SABIA ONDE ELA ESTAVA! E alem do mais, você nunca se interessou...

Naruto: não, é? Mas... Ero-sennin, como o senhor sabia decifrar o código?

Perguntou curioso e ao mesmo tempo desconfiado.

Jiraya: hehe... Eu fui o sensei de um Uzumaki e...

Naruto: o que!

Yukari: ih... Falou demais...

Disse ela baixinho para si mesma, apenas observando a cena. E balançando negativamente a cabeça.

Naruto: quem! Quem foi seu aluno Ero-sennin?

Jiraya: er...Hum... Parece que eu vou ter que falar...

Naruto: isso! Fala! Fala!

Yukari: Jiraya-sama, você não pode, lembra?

Jiraya: mas agora que eu citei... Vou ter que falar...

Yukari: mas...Jiraya-sama...Ainda não é a hora! Lembra da promessa que você fez para...

Em um pulo Jiraya vai parar do lado de Yukari e tampa sua boca, impedindo-lhe de completar a frase. Nesse instante Naruto fica mais confuso ainda e grita.

Naruto: será que dá para vocês me explicarem o que esta acontecendo!

Yukari: jiraya-sama...

Jiraya: me desculpe Yukari, mas eu vou ter que contar para ele... Acho que ele já pode saber disso... Naruto, vou te contar uma breve historia. Os Uzumakis era um clã de ninjas de vila, com ótimos ninjas, não era um clã muito grande, mas sus integrantes eram na grande maioria ninja. Há 15 anos, quando Kyuubi invadiu a vila, os Uzumakis lideraram as missões para derrotá-la. Nessa época, como você deve saber, Yondaime era o Hokage. Ele foi o líder da principal tropa de ninjas que foi delicadamente escolhida pelo Terceiro. Essa tropa compunha Yondaime, seus dois companheiros de equipe e, sua mãe, naruto.

Naruto: quer dizer que...Minha mãe...Ajudou...A...Salvar...Konoha...?

Naruto ficou totalmente em choque ao ouvir essa noticia, finalmente sentando no sofá ao lado de Yukari. Jiraya sentou-se na cadeira da escrivaninha e continuou a historia.

Jiraya: Sua mãe naruto era uma grande pessoa. Bondosa, alegre e muito inteligente. Depois de selar Kyuubi dentro de você...

Naruto olha para a própria barriga, sentindo um pequeno incomodo ali.

Jiraya: Yondaime morreu, por causa do jutsu. O mesmo jutsu que o Terceiro usou para tirar parte da alma de Orochimaru e selá-la em si mesmo, como você pode lembrar eu acho...

Naruto: sim... Eu... Me lembro...

Jiraya: sua mãe naruto era muito apaixonada pelo guerreiro que acabara de morrer naquela luta. Assim, usou um jutsu que ela própria desenvolvera e, acabou se sacrificando no lugar de Yondaime...

Um breve silencio invadiu a sala, Naruto não tinha o que falar, Jiraya estava pensando sobre o que fazer em seguida, e Yukari estava simplesmente olhando pela janela da sala. Naruto resolveu quebrar o silencio.

Naruto: mas... Mas todos dizem que Yondaime morreu!

Yukari: para o bem da vila e de todos os Uzumakis, principalmente você, foi dito que ele havia morrido. Após a batalha, Asami, sua mãe, foi para a área de treinamento dos Uzumakis com Yondaime. E lá ela se sacrificou, fazendo com que Yondaime voltasse à vida. Após Yondaime perceber que ela havia morrido por sua causa, fez a promessa de que iria embora de vila para sempre e de que, um dia, quando o filho deles assumisse a posição de Hokage, ele voltaria, para "reinar" junto com seu filho.

Naruto: e quem... Quem seria esse filho? Quem seria meu irmão!

Yukari: essa é a questão. Asami morreu muito jovem, e você foi o primeiro e o único filho dela, então...

Naruto: eu sou o filho do Quarto...!

Jiraya: sim

Naruto estava explodindo de raiva e ao mesmo tempo felicidade. Felicidade por saber que tinha realmente algum parente e de que seu pai fora uma pessoa importante e que sua mãe era uma pessoa magnífica! Mas com raiva... Por que ninguém tinha lhe contado nada antes! Por que deixaram ele sofrer como sofreu! Por que? Por que?

Naruto: por... Que?

Jiraya e Yukari: ah?

Naruto: por que esconderam isso de mim... Todo esse tempo? Por deixaram que eu sofresse desse jeito? Por que...?

Jiraya: ninguém mais sabia do que havia acontecido. Para todos, você foi filho de Asami e outra pessoa qualquer. Sua mãe nunca foi muito respeitada na vila por não ser uma Uzumaki autentica, por ser uma mestiça podemos dizer. Ela e Yondaime, apesar da mesma família, não eram parentes. E conseguiam disfarçar muito bem tudo, eram os melhores ninjas da vila. Somente os parentes mais próximos sabiam que você era filho do Quarto. Para todos vocês era só mais um na multidão, mas para seu pai... ele realmente te amava. E para você não querer se vingar dele depois, ele saiu da vila, jurando que só votaria quando você se tornasse hokage. Ele tinha medo de que, quando você descobrisse que foi ele quem selou Kyuubi em você e que foi por ele que sua mãe morreu, você iria querer matá-lo. Para isso não acontecer, ele saiu da vila e foi para outro país, muito distante.

Naruto: jiraya-sama... Será que... Existe um jeito de eu...Reencontrá-lo... ?

Yukari; creio que não. Ele não deixou nenhuma pista para onde iria e se iria realmente voltar algum dia...

Naruto: mas...Deve ter um jeito... Tem que ter!

Jiraya: na verdade... Acho que tem um jeito de reencontrá-lo... Vai ser muito perigoso, e não sei se voltará vivo, mas é um risco que temos que correr. Você quer mesmo, Naruto?

Naruto pôs-se de pé e, com uma pose heróica, já se arrumando para partir, disse.

Naruto: com certeza.

Jiraya: pois bem. Existe um antigo amigo de seu pai, Seiji, que se tornou renegado ao trair e a vila e se unir a uma organização criminosa que mais tarde teria o nome de Akatsuki. Ele era o melhor amigo do seu pai, e deve saber onde ele está. O problema é: encontrar Seiji e fazer ele falar a verdade. Naruto, sua missão é encontrar o esconderijo as Akatsuki e se infiltrar lá. Assim que conseguir determinada confiança, se aproxime mais de Seiji e tenta fazê-lo contar sobre Konoha e Yondaime.

Naruto: hai!

Yukari: só tem um problema.

Naruto: qual?

Yukari: como a Akatsuki é muito bem escondida e não temos quase nenhuma informação sobre eles, não sabemos se Seiji está vivo ou não. Será um risco que terá que correr. Se ele não fizer mais parte da organização, tente sair de lá o mais rápido o possível e vá para esse lugar.

Yukari dá um papel para Naruto com o mesmo código que havia no primeiro bilhete dentro do embrulho.

Naruto: mas eu não sei ler o código dos Uzumakis.

Jiraya: na biblioteca de Konoha, na seção antiga, na quinta estante da direita para a esquerda, oitava prateleira, um livro verde, grosso e antigo. É o livro que conta a historia dos principais clãs de Konoha de 20 anos atrás. Lá fala do código dos Uzumakis, mas para entender mesmo, você tem que ser um. É uma prova para sabermos se você não é um farsante...hehe

Jiraya e Yukari riram com a piada, enquanto Naruto ficava de cara emburrada. Logo ele se levantou.

Naruto: eu vou para casa arrumar minhas coisas para a missão, Yukari, me acompanha? É melhor do que ficar com esse... Ero-sennin...

Yukari vê a cara de naruto para jiraya e decide acompanhá-lo.

Yukari: s-sim

Naruto: então vamos! Aliais, sensei, por que você falou que era para eu manter segredo desse lugar?

Jiraya: por que era aqui, que ficava a biblioteca particular do clã Uzumaki. Assim que ele praticamente acabou na luta contra Kyuubi, os livros foram queimados infelizmente, mas as pessoas não sabem que nessa sala ainda há relíquias em pesquisas de jutsus.

Jiraya apontou para o tapete e o moveu de lugar, ali surgiu um alçapão.

Jiraya: aqui, nesse porão, há uma biblioteca quase inteira. Mas eu só deixarei voe entrar lá, se... Yukari-san ficar aqui comigo...

Naruto: nem morto! Prefiro queimar meus neurônios naquela biblioteca! Vamos Yukari-san!

Yukari: ha-hai

Naruto e Yukari saíram da sala, deixando Jiraya com cara de tacho lá. Os dois foram direto para a biblioteca, para achar o livro que Jiraya havia dito.

Naruto: como era mesmo? ", na seção antiga, na quinta estante da direita para a esquerda, oitava prateleira, um livro verde, grosso e antigo" ?

Yukari: hai!

Naruto: Yuki-san, você não poderia simplesmente me ensinar o código?

Yukari: não. Não tem como explicar! Você aprende ele assim que bate os olhos! Somente os Uzumakis podem entendê-lo e somente eles podem decifrá-lo.

Naruto: nhai... Parece que eu vou ter que procurar mesmo.

Depois de quase uma hora de busca, eles acharam o livro.

Naruto: quando o sensei disse que era grosso e antigo, não pensei que fosse tanto!

O livro devia ter mais de 1000 paginas e devia ter uns 50 anos também. Eles sentaram em uma mesa que havia perto dali e abriram o livro. As letras era muito pequenas e as paginas estavam quase rasgando. Algumas, aliás, estavam comidas por traças.

Naruto: e agora?

Yukari: espera! Aqui olha! Esse aqui é um texto no código Uzumaki!

Naruto: hum... E o que diz?

Yukari: parece que... Tem outro livro que ensina o código.

Naruto: qual!

Yukari: Espera! To lendo! Parece que... Tem um livro aqui dentro!

Yukari vira mais algumas paginas e da de cara com uma parte oca do livro, nessa parte eles encontraram mais um livro. Dessa vez preservado, parecia quase novo. Eles pegaram e abriram. Um clarão invadiu a sala e quando se deu por si, Naruto já entendia tudo o que o livro dizia.

Naruto: Yuki-san! Agora eu entendo! Eu consigo ler o código!

Yukari:...

Naruto: Yuki-san...?

Yukari havia desmaiado. Naruto não sabia o que fazer. O livro era pequeno o suficiente para colocar no bolso da calca. Colocou o livro no bolso, pegou Yukari no colo e saiu correndo da biblioteca, ignorando os protestos da bibliotecária. Foi ainda correndo para o prédio antigo do qual saíra horas antes. Subiu as escadas com Yukari nas suas costas. Quando abriu a porta Jiraya estava sentado no sofá.

Jiraya: finalmente resolveu deixá-la comigo?

Naruto; claro que não! A gente estava na biblioteca e, quando abri o livro, um clarão veio e depois ela estava desmaiada!

Naruto sentou no sofá e Jiraya deu espaço para que ele colocasse Yukari lá.

Jiraya: hum... Estranho... As pessoas não costumam desmaiar com um clarão... Você não fez nada a ela fez?

Naruto: claro que não! Não sou igual a você! O sensei sabe o que ela tem?

Jiraya: hum... Não... Você não sabe, mas quando Yukari tinha três anos, ela adivinhou que algo grande iria acontecer em Konoha, e foi nesse ano que Kyuubi apareceu. Milhares de ninjas morreram tentando derrotá-la. Yukari é uma pessoa muito sensível. Qualquer cosia diferente pode deixá-la doente ou traumatizada. Não sei como que ela agüentou até agora, com tantos choques e surpresas.

Naruto; o que... Eu posso fazer?

Jiraya: ir em sua missão, e tentar traze seu pai de volta. E preferência, volte vivo.

Naruto: mas... Não tem nada que eu possa fazer...Pela Yuki-chan?

Jiraya: nesse momento, não. Ela só tem que descansar...

Naruto: ta... Então... Eu já vou indo... Você vai ficar hospedado aqui?

Jiraya: sim. Se precisar de alguma ajuda, manda um dos sapos vir me chamar. Mas só se for de muita urgência mesmo. Não posso correr o risco de ficar entrando e saindo da vila sem motivo.

Naruto: hai! Antes de sair, eu passo aqui. Para ver como ela está...

Jiraya: você se preocupa com ela não?

Naruto: er...Bem...Ela é minha prima não?

Jiraya: sei...

Naruto saiu deixando Jiraya e Yukari na sala.

Jiraya: não se preocupe. Ele voltará vivo. Ele com certeza, já me superou, deve ter superado até Yondaime... Ele é mesmo, um Uzumaki, assim como nós.

Na casa de naruto

Naruto: onde está? Onde! Eu não consigo achar!

Naruto estava atrás de sua mochila, ele acabara de voltar de uma longa jornada e já ia partir para outra. Nem falara direito com Sakura, nem com ninguém. Talvez nem se despediria, deixaria Jiraya cuidar de tudo e sairia escondido, deixando ele explicar tudo para Tsunade-sama. Encontrou a mochila, guardou tudo o que precisaria dentro e saiu. Entrou em uma loja de armas ninjas para comprar algumas. Comprou kunias, shurikens, fios e tudo o que precisava. Antes de partir passou mais um vez em casa e se deparou com uma carta em baixo do tapete de entrada. A carta dizia:

"_Finalmente te contaram. Estaria esperando por você. Não precisa ter pressa. Um dia você me encontra. Ass. Alguém."_

Naruto: estranho...

Ele guardou a carta no bolso com o intuito de lê-la com mais atenção mais tarde. Antes de partir passou na barraquinha de ramen e comeu, como ele auto definiu, o que poderia ser seu ultimo ramen nesse mundo. Passou no prédio de Jiraya, mas não tinha ninguém, estava trancado. Decidiu então sair logo da vila, antes que encontrasse alguém e tivesse que explicar as coisas, o que não seria muito cômodo. Perto do portão de saída, encontrou Jiraya parado lá com todos seus amigos.

Jiraya: eles vieram em procurar, para saber onde você estava. Tive que contar que iria sair mais uma vez.

Falou ao ver a cara de espanto de Naruto.

Sakura: você não tem jeito mesmo não é? Acabou de voltar de uma jornada e já vai partir para outra...

Dizendo isso deu um abraço amistoso em Naruto

Sakura: prometa que voltara vivo, para o bom de todos.

Ela falou baixinho, para que só naruto ouvisse. Soltou-o, deixando Hinata se aproximar. Naruto nem tinha falado com ela direito. Não sabia porque, mas tinha a impressão de que a menina mudou muito nos últimos três anos.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, boa sorte.

E deu um beijo no rosto do loiro, fazendo-o corar um pouco, e arrancando algumas risadinhas dos outros chuunins presentes ali.

Naruto: o-obrigada Hinata-chan

Hinata corou um pouco quando ouviu o sufixo "chan" no seu nome, mas conseguiu disfarçar, o que impressionou Naruto. Depois dos outros se despedirem, ele falou com Jiraya.

Naruto: cadê a Yukari?

Jiraya: deixei ela aos cuidados de Tsunade-sama, ela vai melhorar.

Naruto: hum... Ainda bem. Por que se você fizesse alguma coisa com a minha prima, is se ver comigo!

Jiraya: 0

Naruto: tchau gente! Pode deixar que eu volto! E vocês terão uma surpresa, uma grande surpresa!

E assim nosso herói foi se distanciando, deixando as meninas com lagrimas nos olhos e os meninos com curiosidade de saber qual era a surpresa. Eles não tinham a menor idéia da importância do que naruto havia falado.

* * *

oi getne! n.n qq vcs acharam do capitulo? ficou mais grande do que eu esperava oo acho q foi o cap mais grande q eu já escrevi XDhm... eu gostei dele n.n foi..esclarecedor eu acho XD o proximo cap eu naum sei qd eh q vai sair...depende da minha criatividade... Goddess-chan, mae, eu num fla q ia escrever na quarta XD e aqui estou eu o/ e eu inda toh postando hj hain! promessa eh divida! hm.. no word issu aki ficou com 8 pags e meia OO pra mim eh mt! e olha que as falas foram meio grandes e naum foi só dialogo, com costuma ser minhas fics..estou realmente inovando --v huhu...o brasil ganhou hj XD 4X1 da argentina! bicampeao! yeaaah! bem..eh issu... capitulo que vem vai comecar a segunda jornada do naruto... uau..duas jorandas em menos de dois dias XD bem...eh issu...ateh o proxmo cap e... ah! na minha fic o grito, eu mudie para um catalogo de one-shots n.n quem quiser ver, eh o msm end de "o grito" entao é issu... xau o/ 


	3. O Escolhido

Naruto: tchau gente! Pode deixar que eu volto! E vocês terão uma surpresa, uma grande surpresa!

E assim nosso herói foi se distanciando, deixando as meninas com lagrimas nos olhos e os meninos com curiosidade de saber qual era a surpresa. Eles não tinham a menor idéia da importância do que naruto havia falado.

* * *

**O Escolhido**

Já era o terceiro dia de viajem de naruto, e podemos dizer que nosso herói não estava se dando muito bem sozinho...

Naruto: e agora? Como que era mesmo?

Agora ele estava exatamente tentando se lembrar de como que se preparava... Ramen.

Naruto: e agora...Hum... Aqui diz: "acrescente água e deixe esquentar por cinco minutos no fogo médio..." aonde é que eu vou encontrar um fogão no meio dessa mata toda? E ainda que tenha fogo "médio"?

Repetindo, parece que ele não estava se dando muito bem sozinho, numa mata que ele nem sabe onde ficava. Ele até podia não querer admitir, mas estava perdido. E naquele exato momento, com fome. Alguma nuvens começavam a se aglomerar no céu.

Naruto: por que foi que eu não aceitei que alguém viesse comigo mesmo?

Disse ele colocando o dedo no queixo, querendo se lembrar de alguma coisa que justificasse o por quê dele estar sozinho no meio do nada,.

Flash Back

Naruto no quartinho de Jiraya, no prédio antigo, pouco antes de sair para sua jornada. Yukari estava acordada, mas estava no banho e ele foi se despedir.

Jiraya: tem certeza que não quer minha companhia nessa missão? Pode ser muito perigosa, você sabe...

Naruto: dattebayo! Eu tenho que ser independente Ero-sennin! Alias, eu já tive que te aturar durante três anos inteiros! Seria bom eu ficar sozinho um pouco...

Jiraya falou para si mesmo

Jiraya: você me aturar?

E depois para o garoto loiro a sua frente.

Jiraya: é por que... Bem... Digamos que seus sensos de direção não são tão bons como os de Kiba, e sua habilidade em culinária tão boa quanto ao Chouji. Suas estratégias também não podem se comparar as de Shikamaru, muito menos sua inteligência à de Neji e...

Naruto: Jiraya-sama! Para de me humilhar assim!

Disse ele irritado, se levantando, enquanto Yukari saia do quarto, já vestida e com uma toalha na cabeça.

Yukari: o que está acontecendo aqui?

Fim do Flash Back

Naruto: ah sim... Por causa disso...

E retirou o dedo do queixo, mexendo o potinho de ramen que tinha em sua frente e o qual ele aquecera com uma fogueira, que conseguiu acender graças a uma caixinha de fósforos que havia achado em seu bolso. Depois de uns cinco minutos, o ramen estava pronto para comer.

Naruto: Itadakimasu!

Quando ia colocar o primeiro foi de macarrão na boca, ouviu um estrondo. Se assustando com o barulho, ele se pos de pé, esperando pelo o que teria por vir. Ele estava preparado para qualquer inimigo, qualquer monstro (o que era pouco provável) e qualquer outra coisa que lhe prejudicasse, menos...

Naruto: aaaaaaahhh!

Uma chuva. O loiro começou a gritar e correr em círculos, até se dar conta de que estava todo ensopado. Parou. Sentou-se novamente e tentou ler o rotulo da embalagem de ramen. É. Tentou. Por que, com era de papel, estava totalmente despedaçado. Suspirou fundo.

Naruto: podia estar pior?

Sim. Podia. Naruto ouviu um barulho vindo de trás de umas árvores. Ele se aproximou, debaixo da chuva que agora já nem incomodava tanto.

Naruto: que-quem é você?

Disse ele gaguejando, em meio a fumaça que ofuscava sua visão. O vulto deu mais uns passos à frente. Naruto pode perceber que era um ninja, por causa da bandana amarrada em seu braço. Ele se aproximou de naruto aos poucos.

Naruto: quem é você?

Perguntou novamente, agora com mais firmeza na voz e sem nenhuma cortina de poeira impedindo-o de ver. O ninja foi se aproximando aos poucos. Naruto pode perceber q era um homem por causa de suas vestimentas. E, aos poucos, a poeira baixou e nosso herói se deparou com ninguém, ninguém menos que...

Naruto: Hei! Você era o homem do Ichraku Ramen! (nome da loja de ramen, eu lembrei --v) o homem da capa e do bilhete! O que você quer comigo? Por que me seguiu? Por que me deu aquele bilhete? Hein? Hein?

Homem: ...

Naruto: quem é você afinal? Não vai me responder não?

Homem: ...

Naruto: você não vai responder é!

Homem: ...

O ninja deu um pulo em direção ao loiro que se esquivou, pegando sua mochila e a colocando nas costas rapidamente. Os dois ninjas estavam em posição de ataque. Alguma coisa se mexeu atrás de naruto e alguém falou com ele.

Alguém: hei! Naruto!

Naruto deu uma espiada para trás e viu que um ninja o chamava.

Naruto: o que?

Alguém: me siga!

Naruto ficou em duvida, seguia um ou outro ninja misterioso? Optou por seguir o segundo, pensando que assim não acabaria machucado. Virou-se de costas contra o "ninja da loja de ramen" e seguiu o segundo que o chamara. Logo que deu um pulo em direção ao que lhe parecia correto, olhou para trás. Seu desafiante parecia ter sumido, decidiu então a seguir de vez o ninja que o havia chamado. Após alguns minutos de caminhada se deparou com o que lhe parecia um acampamento, mas agora estava abandonado.

Alguém: hei! Aqui! Vem por aqui!

Disse o ninja, antes que naruto pudesse lhe perguntar quem era e onde eles estavam indo. Andaram um pouco mais e chegaram a uma caverna. A chuva já havia parado e Naruto estavam seco.

Naruto: hei! Perai! Agora me explica! Quem é você? Que lugar é esse? O que estou fazendo aqui!

Alguém: eu sou Etsuya Mikaroto, mas pode me chamar de Etsu; aqui naruto, é a antiga sede do clã Uzumaki, e eu sou o guardador do segredo do clã; você, é nada menos, nada mais, do que a esperança de reviver o clã, você é o Escolhido.

* * *

oi! n.n/ nhaaaaiii desculpaaaaa >.> desculpa ter demorado taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanto pra postar esse cap i.i tenhu tres bons motivos q jah disse numa outra fic minha xD 

1) falta de tempo

2)falta de inspiracao

3)falta de vontade

xDD eh... eu naum tenhu a menor ideia de quando vais air o proximo cap.. mas eu tento fazer o mais rapido q eu posso >.> esse aí eu escrevi metade mes passado e metade hj, a 5 minutos o.o e eh issu gente xD podem me criticar pelas reviews >.> eu mereco, mas bem, espero q tenham gostado desse cap, acho q de agora em diante a fic vai ter mais sentido xD esse cap ficou meio curto i.i mas eh pq eu naum consigo escrever coisas mt longas u.u'' bem..respondendo...

Goddess-chan -> bem..eu os outros ninjas tb vuam aparecer, toh guardando uma ideia aki com o sasuke pra essa fic... claro q o shika-kun vai aparecer quase q eu coloco ele nesse cap xD mas a fic vai ser mais baseada na vida do naruto msm, mas eu vou ver se faco um cap soh sobre o q tah acontecendo em Konoha.

eh issu...xau o/ e mandem sua opiniao!

Aoshi Gigi


End file.
